dragonvalefandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Moon Dragon
Breeding The , like the Moon Dragon and Sun Dragon, can be bred by using a combination that contains the lightning and the cold elements at the Breeding Cave/Epic Breeding Island. Reported pairs can be seen on the Sun/Moon tab of the Epic Dragon Breeding Charts page. Earning Rates Coin per minute: Level 1: 48 / Level 10: 316 Dragon Earning Rates without boosts. Boost Calculation Guide to use with the page linked above. Gallery BlueMoonDragonLoading.png|Loading screen notification. Blue Moon Dragon Sneak Peek.jpg|Sneak Peek of the Blue Moon Dragon. Blue moon event.PNG|In-game message. Notes *The was released on September 7, 2012 and was available until September 10, 2012. **Although the Facebook "event" indicated it occurs for 72 hours, the Facebook notification specific to the release of the dragon indicated the was available for just 36 hours. ***The Facebook notification was subsequently corrected to state the dragon was available for 72 hours. ***The was then made available for an extra six hours by Backflip Studios, which was announced via Facebook. *The can only breed with a Moon Dragon, an Equinox Dragon, a Solar Eclipse Dragon, a Lunar Eclipse Dragon or with another . **If a is bred with a Moon Dragon, the result will only be a Moon Dragon until the is available in the market again. **Despite being expired, it is established that the can be bred again using Blue Moon and Equinox, Solar Eclipse or Lunar Eclipse. *The in-game description pays homage to Neil Armstrong, the first man to set foot on the moon: **It states "It may have been one small step for dragons, but it was a giant leap for wizards." This is a reference to the statement made by Neil Armstrong when he took the first step on the moon. **The name Aiden Strongarm includes Neil Armstrong's middle name (Aiden) and a rearrangement of the letters in his last name. *The in-game description's mention of "several days later" may relate to the fact that for much of the world, the actual blue moon occurred prior to the release of the . *The 's breeding time is a reference to our moon's average lunar cycle of 29.53 days, which causes the blue moon event to occur every two or three years. **The is the second dragon, following the Plant Dragon, to include seconds in its breeding and incubation times. **It is the first dragon to include seconds into the decimals if the Enchanted Breeding Cave or Epic Breeding Sanctuary is used to reduce the breeding time. *The in-game notification showed the baby with the eyes of a Moon Dragon and no horn. It also had the moons wrong on both the adult and baby. *During the time the was in the market, the Sun and Moon dragons would not result from breeding pairs that would normally produce them. However, breeding two of the same type of dragon would, as always, result in the same dragon being produced. *The has the same design on its tail as the one on the Moon Habitat. **The 's tail has the first half of the lunar phases in order going from the body towards the end of the tail. This is the opposite of the Moon Dragon, whose tail has the second half of the lunar phases on it. *On December 18, 2012, the returned to the market for a limited time. **A Facebook Notification later confirmed that the , and all the other limited dragons and decorations that were brought back, will be leaving by January 2, 2013. **Another Facebook Notification said that the , and all of the other limited dragons and decorations that were brought back will leave at a later date, after January 2, 2013. ***The , and all the other limited dragons and decorations that were brought back, left the market on January 14, 2013. Category:Limited Category:Epic Dragons